User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Categories I think we have too many vehicle-related categories. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I can remove the "Males/Females" categories if you want. I admit I hate 'em too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I've done worse: changing Deceased Characters to Deceased characters, Bosses to Mission givers and Gang Leaders to Gang leaders. That's Candy Crash boring. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. So which categories you want to eliminate? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Bring it on, brah! Let's drop the hammer! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) can u stop editing my edits >:( RE:Race?! Which means I'll win faster! >:D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Alright alright; I'll help you with the Males category once I'll finish with the Females. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh no you're not! Keep in mind I don't use my regular PC; I use a 3-year old laptop (whois clearly overheated at this point). If I had my PC with me, I could've finish my work twice as fast :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Damn those 3-year laptots! xD I think I'll take a break too. I still have some HWs to do. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. We can now learn from our mistakes XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deaths So put this characters on "choices", that some form that are the characters from GTA IVBobby stronda (talk) 18:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE Ok, as you want. I just thought that gangs and characters in the same category would be not so much organized. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ok :) BTW I found this and I'm working to clean all the double redirects, I asked Ilan to it and if you want you can help too. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I'm done with the normal pages, now only files and talk pages left. Previously there were 300 double redirects or so.. Mostly of them were locations because of the (Era and Universe) affair. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I'm sorry about the deletion thing. I am an admin on Wii Wiki but I usually delete pages that don't belong instantly. Sorry, about the deletion thing, because I am not a template user so i don't know how to put the delete template on pages. I also am very bad at editing on Source mode. Smashbro8 (talk) 00:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry dude i forgot HD Universe Character Deaths - Ashley Butler Buddy, you deleted Ashley Butler from the possible deaths on the HD Universe Character Deaths article, GTA V section because her death is supposedly not a cannon choice. If you kill her, the game recognizes that you did by changing the dialogue. During mission Mr. Philips, if you kill Ashely, the character of Wade Hebert acknowledges that Trevor "killed that lady" while you're driving to kill the rest of the Lost. Her death there is a canon choice. I'd like to request that you re-add her to that list of possible deaths or that you give me a message so I can do it myself. --Kgman (talk) 01:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC)User:Kgman. 6th of October, 2013. 10:52 PM. Possible Naming Error Hello, i have noticed that moderator/patroller "Cloudkit01" has been changed the name of the area "Alamo Sea" to "Alamos Sea". He/She has also been changing many articles that mention the area to the "Alamos" name, would you be able to clarify wether the name is officially "Alamo Sea" or "Alamos Sea"? Thank you. YokelBellic (talk) 04:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) High-traffic page The page of Charles Doberman... I mean United Liberty Paper Contact is commonly edited. And I have seen the mission, he can be clearly spared as he isn't marked to be killed, and when he survives, he runs away. Just letting you know. Jeansowaty 13:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Sleeping Dogs 2 Hey man, just wanted to tell you that a sequel for SD was confirmed, and it's called 'Triad Wars'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but from what I understand, this is not a direct sequel, but it's set in the same universe. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, some cameos from SD1. I hope they won't kill Wei in the same matter as R* killed Johnny. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::The idea of a sandbox (not just open-world) game being set out of America was brilliant. It made the game special. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello again, sorry to pester you. User Carl Johnson Jr. has suggested that the page "L.A. Coleseum" be deleted, as we know now that it's counterpart is the Maze Bank Arena. Thought i'd relay this to you. YokelBellic (talk) 02:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a question, no big deal. It's about the American vs English spellings. Well, I see you continue to revert my edits, about the American spellings on pages, and I was just wondering why that is, considering Wikia's default spelling is the American way. I'm not angry, I'm not shouting, I'm not saying it has ''to be the American spelling on every single article, you can do it like on Sword Art Online Wiki, have one word like favorite being spelled in the American way, and the next word like..honor being spelled in the English way..OK now I'm rambling, I'm just curious as to why you're reverting my edits. Please respond on my talkpage, I will 100% not notice if you reply on your talkpage. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I only meant to change honor back to honor, the other one was by force of habit. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well as I said above, I had assumed you were doing like what Sword Art Online Wiki has been doing for a while. Have one or two words with the American spelling and the next one or two words with the English spelling. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) It works on SAO Wiki, and it's like...an random example sentance "His honor was promised to be returned as long as he returned the Emperor's favourite dog." It's confusing and messy, but I just assumed that's what was going on.Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, one of their admins explained to me since the default Wikia spelling is American, and most of that wiki is from England and Scotland, and English-speaking and writing Japanese wikians/citizens, there was a minor "war" so to speak of how to spell their articles, so they decided to do the 50/50 American/English spellings. When I joined I didn't know that and, yeah got into a similar situation here, but after it was explained to me it made sense. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh and sorry if I offended you in any way shape or form, if i did. I apologize. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) One more thing :P I hope you don't mind, I started a fanon here. I hope that's not a problem, if it isn't, I'll continue it as soon as I have time. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you so much. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hank Because this is only image of the character in the game, who isn't artwork!Bobby stronda (talk) 00:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recent Activity The side bar shows me only the Chat when I'm on my userpage, and nothing when I'm on Recent Activity. Wikia test? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe. :/ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist Pictures Why of course, it would be my pleasure. I do a lot of this on The Walking Dead Wiki, (I am a Photographer Staff member there) so I'll get to it. :There we go, got all three protagonists new pictures, plus Dave Norton.RazorWolfz (talk) 20:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re Myths I totally understand how the GTA Wiki is allowing proven myths now but the problem is that users will create non sense pages without proper direction to the affiliate wiki, th GTA myths Wiki, which allows people to report their own myths. Jeff a few months back said there can be a link to the GTA Myths Wiki on secrets and rumors, as well as myth related pages. All I am doing is protecting the GTA wiki from a wave of false myths by directing them to the Myths wiki where they can do those things. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I added a bit of information on the Taliana Martinez page which I have tested on many of occasions and I wanted to add that onto the page. I don't know why you deleted my post but I think that is unfair. I thought that this wiki was about helping the GTA Community. My post was not offensive nor wrong. If you could give me an answer it would be appreciated. ignoring trivia Why ignoring trivia about that the fact that Father/Son and Action/Reaction are the only missions with slashes in their name? Categories Part II Now that the Males category's gone, what's next? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Vehicles? Challenge accepted! I was also thinking about removing the 'Adult Businesses' category. Just why there's such category on a GTA Wiki? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sports Cars keep, the others can go. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::You read my minds! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Eh, should we remove the 'Off-Road' category or keep it? Also, why the fuck do we have Oracle 2 page? o.O -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online help invite Man, I'm working on GTA Online mission pages now. I create pages according to GTASeriesVideo's uploading order. The few pages that I created are looking good for now. But there are hundreds of missions, so your help to create pages, uploading images, and helping about everything containing content about missions in GTA Online is appreciated. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Categories I'm just wondering, why are you and Ilan removing the categories that reflect a vehicle's class, price range or body style from every article? JBanton (Talk | ) 18:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : You've removed the class categories as well, which aren't pointless; they were put there so that readers can quickly see all of the other cars that share a similar price range/ performance traits. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Those and categories such as "roadsters" and "Grand tourers". Calling them pointless is a bit naive from my perspective; people who may visit us looking for vehicle info most probably will want to see vehicles that share similar traits. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not assuming everybody is, but there will be those people. One flaw that comes from the "Vehicles in GTA V" article argument is that it classifies vehicles, so why can't the articles be categorised in a similar fashion? Also forcing people to trawl through the large categories puts viewers at an inconvenience, something that was solved by putting more relevant and specific categories with each article. That inconvenience would apply to any user, be it a petrolhead or someone who couldn't care less. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::This does mean that quite a few of the vehicles end up with only three categories, and therefore end up only appearing in generalised categories. Removing some of the categories which you have means that quite a few vehicle types (Luxury, roadsters, executive, with the Super Diamond, Felon GT and Schafter aren't recognised by the wiki anymore. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :It sounds a bit like trying to fix something that wasn't broken to begin with. Take Wikipedia as an example, they are the biggest online resource (or at least most visited on a daily basis), each vehicle has categories that allow the readers to quickly look at related models, from the past, present and possible future. The structure that we had gave readers the luxury of being able to do this with the smaller categories. At some points, the smaller categories were ranked higher up (in most visited) order than the general ones. They definitely cannot be called "pointless". Proof for this comes from the "vehicle types" category; in "most visited" order, "Hypercars" and "Off-road vehicles" rank higher than "sports cars", add "Luxury Cars" and the three pointless categories are viewed more than "4-door sedans and coupes"... JBanton (Talk | ) 19:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Another useless category Hi Tom. Me and Ilan have thought that the Businesses category is a bit useless, mainly because it only has 8 pages worth of categorys, whereas the All Businesses category has about 60 something pages worth. Do you think we should delete the Businesses category? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :I personally think on keeping Businesses, removing 'All Businesses'. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::That's gonna be a big job. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::@Vaulty so it seems, and we'll fully start it tomorrow (or today if you want). @Tom Great men seems to think about the same things lol XD PS if I'll have something to sayI'll leave my thoughts on either yours or Jonny's talk pages. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::It won't be too bad. If the "All Businesses" category only has 60 pages then that's pretty much all there is to do. Well that and adding the "Businesses in GTA..." categories to the "Businesses" category. Tom Talk 19:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Just checked the category. It has over 900 pages... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::OHHH!!! I thought you meant 60 articles with the category! I didn't read the initial message properly. Well... the Males category had 78 pages! Tom Talk 19:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The Males category had around 1000 fuckin' pages! When will you guys learn to read the numbers!? XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We should finish the job with the vehicles categories first. Tom Talk 19:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. Lock and load, gentlemen. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We need to sort out the Vehicles in GTA V article before we start adding categories though, we should probably of started there. I was thinking categories like "Sports cars in GTA V", with "Sports cars" containing all the subcategories. So yeah, this is another huge job. Tom Talk 19:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::But then we will have a large number of categories once again, isn't it? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Not as large. We do need categories, the ones we currently have are far too general. They won't help anyone find anything. I'm trying to completely redo the categories, which we all neglected for far too long. Tom Talk 19:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I've had a look through the categories, and fuck it. We'll never organise all these categories, it's a lost cause. We've decided to do something too late. Tom Talk 19:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::No, we can still make it happen; we just need more users to the cause. We have you, me, Vaulty. We can recruit Thomas, Mikey, Dodo and Sasquatch. And we can also take Boomer, Tony, WM and Istalo - they rarely do something here, so here's a job for them. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe we should try and organise it on the Community Noticeboard. We'll need a plan. I'm going to be less active this week so I won't be able to do much, so I'll have a think and we can give it a go soon. Tom Talk 16:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll put it on the noticeboard now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't put it up yet, I think we should just monitor the categories more closely for now, and then when the Wiki isn't so busy, try and cleanup the categroies. Tom Talk 12:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Bullet/Bullet GT Would you mind me merging both the Bullet and Bullet GT pages like it's done for the Mesa and Mesa Grande? RedToyCar (talk) 18:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Categories In the meantime, there are a few categories we can remove without thinking too much. Tell me which categories we can wipe out: *Pimps *Bikers *LGBT characters (maybe just renaming it to LGBTs) *Prison inmates *Made Men *Consigliere (well, I made this one, but feel free to remove it). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :LoL I once asked Dan if we should remove it - he said keep it XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :The LGBT category is no more, borhter. What's next? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take on the Made Men. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :It had only two pages XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::And goodbye to the Bikers as well... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I went ahead and wiped out almost every category on the list, plus Mentioned Characters in GTA SA/IV ('cos that fuckin' useless - we have the fuckin' Unseen characters category...) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Why was my trivia on Trevor removed? It has been confirmed that Trevor states he supposedly served in the airforce, as seen in this video. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvybREam2Uw). I felt it would be good to include it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tayd0gta Tom, this user is putting three false pages, he/she needs to stop that right now, let me know that you took care of it okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he is adding stuff about mods for GTA IV. He is also reverting the edits of mods. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I want to back this up he made a fictitious name up DM motors then added a mod of the GM new lookk and called it a DM Denver but it was clearly a GM second he added ann old style pickup and called it a Bela (breaking Dawn reference) evan thats incorrect because Bella's truck was a 63 Chevy not a 53 ford F100 please do something about him.--Owen1983 (talk) 00:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) GTA Clon after reading the article which state a GTA clone is any game that allows the player to explore a city in a car or on foot is a valid point therefore i dont think it should be deleted.Owen1983 (talk) 12:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Categories Fuck yeah, I'll do it! Also that NoHat pic of Ron is fucking wierd, isn't it XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Without his hat and glasses he looks really old. I guess he's older than Trevor. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )''' 19:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo, thanks for the warm welcome on my page, cheers CAmeron90 (talk) 18:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) CAmeron90 re: Then why remove a prominent gang in the series. And if it's because they lack off-mission appearances then we should remove the Sicilian Mafia article and Mendez Cartel as they don't appear off mission either. And if they do i never seen them prior to wiping them out. And if Martinez' Crew wasn't prominent it would of been removed years ago. Sorry, but i like factual only information on this wiki. And yes wiki is not always right believe me, i know. *cough* Runescape *cough* Wiki. And yes I am an idiot 'cause I done stupid and regretable things in my life that I'll never stop regretting. I simply take insults to me directly as a compliments.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC)